Insane
by hagane runa
Summary: kumpulan drabble samurai deeper kyo dengan sepasang karakter kakak beradik yang hanya memiliki setengah darah dengan berbagai macam lika-liku kehidupan tanpa orang tua. hidup di berbagai zaman berbeda. AU. AT. let's read
1. Other time

Warning : Content shonen-ai, mungkin OOC/ memang OOC, Typo(s), AU, etc.

Chara/Pair : Hotaru, Shinrei atau seballiknya

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

.

.

.

Other time©hagane runa

Sepulang dari sekolah, Shinrei mampir ke konbini untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhan. Hari memang sudah gelap. Menandakan hari telah malam. Ia hanya sendirian, biasanya ia bersama Hotaru. Sayangnya Hotaru sudah pulang duluan karena ia tidak mau menunggu Shinrei yang tadinya memiliki jadwal untuk rapat Osis. Shinrei bersenandung kecil setelah selesai membayar barang belanjaannya. Jalan menuju rumahnya tidak begitu jauh hanya saja, terlalu gelap untuk dilewati. Shinrei memang tidak takut tetapi kalau tidak siaga ia bias celaka, bukan?

Tinggal lima puluh meter lagi sampai di rumah, Shinrei merasa ada yang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia bingung antara mau menghadapinya atau lari saja. Semakin cepat langkah kaki Shinrei semakin cepat pula derap langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Sepertinya pilihan Shinrei adalah untuk lari namun naas, orang itu sudah berbuat lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Shinrei terbius, dan semuanya terlihat memudar begitu saja.

.

.

.

 _Tok tok tok.._

Suara pintu terdengar. Ketukan dari luar menandakan ada orang dibalik pintu. Sesegera mungkin Hotaru menuju pintu depan dan..

 _Srashhh.._

Tebasan pisau melukai sedikit lengan Hotaru.

Bisa kau tebak siapa yang melakukan itu?

Iya.. dia..

Shinrei yang mengayunkan pisau berukuran kecil itu dengan tampilan sebelah matanya yang berubah menjadi merah. Entah apa yang menjadikannya seperti ini. Terus mengayunkannya kepada Hotaru dan terus berjalan masuk.

Penampilannya yang sudah acak-acakan menampilkan kesan ia sedang tidak baik. Seperti apa?

Seperti.. zombie..

"Shinrei.. sudah kubilang hati-hati kalau berjalan sendirian.." kata Hotaru berbicara sendiri sambil menahan Shinrei agar tidak terus-terusan mengayunkan pisaunya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

.

.

"Keikoku.. a.. apa yang kau lakukan?! Berhenti" jerit Shinrei.

"Kemarilah, tidak usah takut seperti itu." Balas Hotaru

"Ukhh.. apa yang kau lakukan?! Akkh! Sakit. Kau mengerikan, kau melukaiku bodoh!"

"Tidak apa, ini tidak akan lama. Aku melakukan ini demi menyelamatkanmu."

"Maksudmu apa?!"

"akan kujelaskan nanti, mmmh.. wangi darah yang sedap.. _crapp_ " Hotaru menggigit tengkuk Shinrei dan menghisap darahnya dengan rakus.

.

"Hei.. sadarlah?!" panggil Hotaru

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Shinrei kebingungan.

"Kau itu sekarang milikku, tidak ada yang boleh menghisap darahmu selain aku"

"D.. darah? Kenapa? Maksudnya.. apa yang terjadi?"

" Karena aku.. sudah menjadi vampire Shin, dan aku butuh seseorang yang akan kuhisap darahnya. Orang itu adalah kau"

"Hee?! Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena darahmu yang paling enak.. maka dari itu tidak boleh ada yang menghisap darahmu selain aku. Kalau tidak..-" kata Hotaru sengaja memutus kalimatnya.

"Kalau tidak, kenapa?" Tanya Shinrei takut.

"Kau akan menjadi zombie.. uhh,mengerikan.." sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Haa.. mengerikan sekali.. kalau itu terjadi, bagaimana?" Shinrei kebingungan.

"Yaa.. harus kuhisap lagi darahmu, dan kau juga harus meminum penawarnya" jawab Hotaru dengan jelas

"Haa.. baiklah.. baiklah. Apa aku masih menjadi manusia?"

"Tidak juga"

'glek' Shinrei menelan cepat liurnya lalu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Lalu.. aku ini, apa?"

"Kau itu inangku mulai sekarang" kata Hotaru yang mulai bangkit dan memeluk Shinrei sambil membuka sedikit bagian kain yang menutupi tengkuk Shinrei sambil memulai untuk menghisap darah Shinrei lagi.

.

.

Back to the story

"Mendokusai. Aku malah repot mengurus zombie ini yang juga menjadi inangku" kata Hotaru sambil menangkis tangan Shinrei hingga pisau itu terlempar jauh ke ujung ruangan. Luka pada lengan Hotarupun sudah menutup kembali. Segera saja Hotaru menyibakkan bagian atas kemeja sekolah Shinrei dan mulai menghisap darah hingga akhirnya Shinrei hampir terjatuh. Untung saja Hotaru menahan Shinrei agar tidak jatuh menyenuh lantai. Tak lama kemudian, semua kembali seperti semula.

"Ungg.. s.. sakit, Kei.."

"Sebentarlagiselesai!" dengan cepatnya Hotaru menjawab Shinrei.

Setelah itu Hotaru mencabut taringnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Sudah kubilang untuk berhati-hati, lihat kan hukuman yang kau dapat!"

"G.. gomen Kei, aku kan tidak sadar.. maaf ya.." Shinrei tersenyum dan memeluk Hotaru

"Hnn, awas kalau nanti terulang lagi. Aku tidak akan memberimu ampun" jawab Hotaru ketus.

"Ehh.. Ampun adikku ahahahaa.." kata Shinrei tertawa sambil mengeratkan pelukannya yang dibalas oleh Hotaru.

.

.

Owari~

A/N : moshi moshi yo.. gomen kalo updatenya telat.. telaaaat banget. Haah.. sibuk dan malas menyatu jadi satu. Hmm gomennasai bagi yang udah nungguin banget, juga makasih banget sama Yamazaki Yako senpai yang terus memberiku motivasi biar rajin nulis lagi. Well.. next chapter or no? up to you. Bukan chapter juga sih..lebih tepatnya ini semacam drabble.


	2. May i miss you?

Warning : Content shonen-ai, mungkin OOC/ memang OOC, Typo(s), AU,AT, etc.

Chara/Pair : Hotaru, Shinrei atau seballiknya

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

.

.

.

May I miss you? © hagane runa

Yang namanya manusia pasti pernah merasakan suatu perasaan yang disebut "rindu" bukan?

Atau sering di sebut juga menginginkan seseorang berada di dekat kita. Wajar.. manusia memiliki hati dan akal. Itu berarti mereka memiliki perasaan, anugrah yang Tuhan berikan kepada setiap makhluk-Nya.

Biasanya yang rasa rindunya meluap-luap adalah kalangan remaja. Benar, bukan?

Iya.. ya.. sudah pasti benar. Apalagi yang dirasakan oleh si pirang ini. Entah ada angin apa ia merasa rindu dengan seseorang. Yah sebut saja sang kakak yang ia rindukan, Shinrei orangnya.

Sejak awal liburan musim panas ia berlibur bersama Yu an sekeluarga untuk menikmati liburan di pantai. Tentu saja keluarga Yu an memiliki villa yang cukup besar di sana yang pasti cukup untuk mereka singgahi. Entah lupa, bodoh atau bagaimana ia tidak mengajak Shinrei. Alhasil, Shinrei tidak ikut dan sekarang ia tidak ada subjek yang akan dijahilinya. Bermain di pantai? Setiap hari bisa ia lakukan bahkan sepanjang musim panas. Berjemur? Haah.. ia tidak mau kulitnya terbakar. Menelpon? Aah.. sebenarnya ingin sih dia melakukannya, Cuma ia terlalu gengsi untuk menelpon. Hingga akhirnya Yu an memergoki Hotaru yang kelihatannya terkesan gelisah, galau, merana di balkon villa.

"Yoo.. Hotaru, sedang apa kau sendirian haah, anak ayam?" Yu an mengejutkan Hotaru yang sedang melamun menghadap ke pantai.

"Aku sepertinya bosan" jawabnya singkat.

"Haa.. kalau begitu besok kita akan pulang.. jaa aku mau berselancar dulu. Beri tahu pada Shinrei bahwa besok kita akan kembali." Yuan berjalan menuju lantai bawah sambil berbicara setengah berteriak pada Hotaru.

"Hmm.. iya"

.

.

"Moshi moshi.. Shinrei di sini.. " Shinrei mengangkat gagang telepon dan berbicara dengan nada khasnya.

"Bakaniki, besok aku akan pulang" Hotaru langsung bicara tanpa menjawab salam Shinrei.

"Are? Keikoku, kenapa tidak jawab salamku dulu baru lanjut bicara-"

"Berisik.. apa kau sehat?" Tanya Hotaru padahal sebenarnya ia segan untuk menanyakannya.

"Ahh.. se.. sehat kok. Ngg.. besok pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Shinrei.

"Sore sebelum makan malam tentunya"

"Hai' hai' aku mengerti."

"Kimi ni aitakutte yo.." Kata Hotaru dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar tetapi Shinrei selalu bisa mendengarnya.

"Etto, aitakutte mo Keikoku"

"-Jaaa" panggilan tersebut langsung terputus sepihak. Hotaru langsung memutus panggilan tersebut dan jantungnyapun berdebar kencang karena kaget atas respon Shinrei tadi.

"Are? Telponnya ditutup? Hidoi na.. ia pun tak mau dengar kata perpisahan sebelum menutup telpon. Huuh.." kata Shinrei sambil menaruh kembali telpon rumah yang ia pegang.

.

.

Keesokannya..

"Tadaima.." ucap Hotaru sambil melepas sepatunya lalu menaruhnya di rak. Iapun melenggang masuk ke rumahnya lebih dalam.

"Okaerinasai!~ he? Sudah pulang. Pas sekali, ini waktunya makan malam." Balas Shinrei dengan gembira.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa memasak? Apa ini bisa dimakan?" Tanya Hotaru dengan datarnya

"Hii tentu saja bisa. Liburan kali ini aku belajar memasak yahh walaupun mungkin rasanya biasa. Tapi ini bisa dimakan, kok.." Jawab Shinrei dengan nada lirih diakhir kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

"Iya iya.. itadakimasu!" Hotaru duduk dan mengambil sumpitnya dan langsung memakan hidangan yang Shinrei buat.

".. Bagaimana.. rasa.. nya?" Shinrei tampak ragu saat ekspresi Hotaru tidak menunjukkan ekspresi . biasanya juga tidak sih, tapi Shinrei kan juga penasaran atas hasil buatannya.

".. ini..-"

"-tidak enak"

Shinrei sudah pasrah kalau memang rasanya tidak enak. Ia sudah siap kalau komentarnya memang mengatakan seperti itu.

"tidak enak kalau kau tidak mencoba memakannya, Shin"

Shinrei bingung. Iapun langsung mengambil sumpitnya dan mencoba memakan masakannya itu. Ia pun menyuap makanan itu ke dalam mulut. Rasanya enak. Seketika ia menangis. Ia mengucek kedua matanya menggunakan lengan kanannya yang sedari tadi memegang sumpit. Hotaru melihat di tangan Shinrei ada balutan plester dan sedikit luka bakar. Hotaru berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Shinrei mencoba membuka tangannya untuk mengusap lelehan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya.

"Sudah, tidak usah menangis dasar cengeng. Masakanmu benar-benar enak, karena dimasak dengan sungguh-sungguh." Sambil mengusap tangan Shinrei yang banyak dibalut oleh plester. Mungkin itu adalah gabungan dari luka bakar, iris maupun terkena minyak panas.

"Hontou ni.. Arigatou kei" kata Shinrei sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Douita.. sudahlah ayo kita makan"

"Mmm" angguk Shinrei mantap sebagai balasan dari ajakan Hotaru.

.

.

OWARI..

A/N : haloo.. nee.. abis pulang sekolah langsung nulis fic. Biasa, hutang deadline jadi ya.. harus nambah juga fanfik yang mesti di setor ato dipublish. Hope you like it aja dah. Sebenernya ngepublishnya nunggu sampai semua udah selesai di buat. Jadi gomen ya kalau terlalu lama menunggu. Author tahu kok kalau menunggu itu gak enak XD well.. sampai jumpa di drabble berikutnya. Klik next.


	3. SUNFLOWER

Warning : Content shonen-ai, incest, mungkin OOC/ memang OOC, Typo(s), AU,AT, etc.

Chara/Pair : Hotaru, Shinrei

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

SUNFLOWER © hagane runa

.

.

Tahukah kamu..

Aku sering sekali melihatmu

Bermain bersama dia,

Padahal aku juga ingin bermain bersamamu

Kedua matamu membuatku terpana

Matamu lebar, bermanik emas

Sama sepertiku

Hanya saja, bagiku milikmu lebih indah.

Warna manikmu indah..

Tapi kau bilang miliknya lebih indah,

Merah menyala seperti iblis..

Akupun jadi ingin memilikinya.

Aku ingin ka uterus melihatku,

Bukan ke arahnya

Aku memang egois

Tapi hanya itulah caraku

Agar terus mendapatkan perhatianmu

Dengan begitu aku bisa lebih lama bersamamu..

"Ahahaha Keikoku.. tadi aku bertemu Kyo.. dia anak yang memiliki mata yang sangaaat indah. Aku suka.." kata si rambut putih.

Ekspresimu manis sekali, kau tunjukkan itu dihadapanku. Sungguh suatu kesyukuran bagiku aku yang melihatnya.

"Sepertinya dia anak yang baik, tapi kenapa dia dikurung? Kasihan sekali bukan?"

Dunia memang kejam. Semua itu tak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan. Rasanya aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke dunia dibalik mibu.

".. tapi Keikoku lebih menarik daripada dia. Karena Keikoku selalu mau bermain denganku"

Ahh.. pernyataan yang membuatku terbang setinggi langit. Aku jadi malu sekaligus senang saat melihatnya. Sekarang, lihatlah aku bagaimana caraku membuat pipimu bersemu.

"Shinrei, ini untukmu" kuberikan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari yang berwarna sangat cerah hari itu.

"Indahnya.." jawabmu saat menerima bunga itu dariku.

"Senyuman seindah bunga itu, begitupula keceriaanmu." Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkannya padahal aku sadar umurku baru seberapa.

Begitu panjangnya hariku bersamanya, dengan senyuman indah yang menyilaukan.

Secerah matahari, seindah sang rembulan…

.

.

A/N : ne.. gimana, gimana, gimana? Author gak banyak bacot deh kali ini. Fokus sama drabble berikutnya. jaa


	4. Tidak Ada Pengecualian

Warning : Content shonen-ai, incest, mungkin OOC/ memang OOC, Typo(s), AU,AT, etc.

Chara/Pair : Hotaru, Shinrei

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

Tidak Ada Pengecualian © hagane runa

Semua ada batasannya. Ada larangan, ada pula yang diizinkan. Semua itu pasti untuk kebaikan pihak yang bersangkutan, kan?

Hari dimana musim semi akan datang.. tentu tak sehangat yang kita kira. Shinrei berjalan sendirian di pinggir jalan menuju ke kota. Ia akan membeli sarung tangan baru. Kenapa? Karena Hotaru telah menyembunyikannya agar Shinrei tidak jadi pergi keluar rumah bersamanya hari ini. Hotaru salah. Shinrei tetap memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa sepasang sarung tangannya. Jujur saja, Shinrei cukup kedinginan. Yah.. mau bagaimana lagi. Sebenarnya ia tetap pergi karena ia sedang ingin sekali untuk memakan sepotong shortcake di toko favoritnya.

"Hngg.. jauh sekali.. aku kedinginan hiiih.." Shinrei mengeluh sambil merinding kedinginan karena anginnya terus berhembus. Ditambah badannya yang sekarang semakin kurus karena ia sedang terserang malas makan.

Sesampainya di cafe, ia langsung memesan coklat panas dan bluberry shortcake yang ia inginkan. Membuang beberapa waktu yang ia miliki untuk menikmati hidangan yang ia inginkan sejak kemarin. Setelah itu, ia pergi dan langsung berjalan pulang.

Belum sampai lima meter ia keluar dari café, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Tuan fubuki.. harus kuangkat"

"Moshi moshi .. di sini Shinrei, ada yang bisa kubantu"

"Ya.. untung saja kau mengangkat panggilan ini. Tolong segera pindahkan properti yang ada di gudang sanggar ke dalam gedung C ya, karena besok akan dipakai." Jelas Fubuki

"Baik. Aku akan segera ke sana"

.

.

Setengah haripun Shinrei buang dengan melakukan pekerjaan itu. Ingat, tanpa sarung tangan, tanpa syal.. sekuat apa sih dia tidak melindungi dirinya sendiri dengan bahan yang bisa membuatnya tetap hangat.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, rasanya ia sudah membeku kedinginan. Tangannya, lehernya, kepalanya.. hii pasti rasanya sangat tidak enak. Saat masuk ke dalam rumah ia langsung digotong oleh Hotaru masuk ke dalam sambil dipikul layaknya karung beras. Didudukannya Shinrei di sofa. Hotaru peluk dengan erat sambil mengatur panas yang keluar dari dirinya untuk menghangatkan Shinrei.

"Kau dingin. Aku tidak suka dingin.." sambil memeluk Shinrei.

".. hangat.." balas Shinrei singkat

Beberapa waktu berlalu. Hotaru kembali angkat bicara..

"Mau ku batkan coklat panas?" Tanya Hotaru

"…"

Saat Hotaru lihat ternyata Shinrei sudah tertidur. Akhirnya Hotaru menidurkannya dan menyelimutinya lalu duduk di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat Shinrei berada. Saat Hotaru hendak mengambil majalah, ia mendengar Shinrei mengigau.

".. cake.. hmm.. zzz " dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari arah Shinrei yang sedang tertidur dengan ekspresi wajah tersenyum.

"Haah.. kalau kau manis seperti itu terus, aku bisa terkena diabetes kalau begini caranya.." kata Hotaru sambil membuang napas panjang.

.

.

Owari

.

A/N : hola.. haa.. Author lega deh abis nulis cerita yang ini.. Author lagi gak pengen banyak omong deh.. langsung aja lah yaa… next..


	5. Mendokusai, suki, bitter and sweet

Warning : Content shonen-ai, incest, mungkin OOC/ memang OOC, Typo(s), AU,AT, etc.

Chara/Pair : Hotaru, Shinrei

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

Mendokusei, suki, bitter and sweet © hagane runa

.

.

A/N : moshi moshi.. yaaak.. akhirnya drabble dengan judul ini berhasil juga disempurnakan idenya hehhe..

Tapi gak tau juga sih kalau readers yang baca. Sejujurnya runa suka banget sama drabble yang ini karena sebelum diketik, udah lama tersimpan di memori otak bagian masa lalu XD yosha.. happy reading mina..

.

.

Aku adalah Shinrei dari keluarga mibu. Hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah menari. Jika aku menari semua orang seketika akan menjadi tahananku. Maksudnya adalah, aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tarianku ini dapat memikat banyak mata dan hati para penonton yang melihatku. Kata tuan Fubuki, aku adalah harta yang berharga di sanggarnya. Mengapa demikian? Karena akulah yang bertahan untuk mengikuti ajaran dari Fubuki sensei, itulah panggilan yang kusebut saat tidak dihadapannya. Bagaimanapun juga, jika aku tidak sedang menari di sanggar atau dipanggung aku hanya akan menari didepan orang yang istimewa bagiku.

"Bagaimana Keikoku? Hari ini kau akan menontonnya kan?" tanyaku

"Tarianmu biasa saja. Sepertinya aku tidak datang. Mungkin aku datang tapi aku akan tidur di sana" jawabnya dengan malas

"Ya.. sudah.. aku tidak memaksa juga sih" kataku sambil kecewa di dalam hati. Ya, tentu saja.. jawabannya pasti begitu. Baik makna kata-kata maupun nilai tarianku dia sama sekali tidak memahaminya.

.

.

"Oii Shin, kenapa wajahmu murung?" Tanya Yukimura sambil meminum sake di depanku bersama dengan Kyo

"Ah.. ahaha.. haah.. tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak apa-apa" aku mencoba meminum sedikit saja sake yang disodorkannya kepadaku barusan.

"Yukimura, jangan beri dia sake, bodoh!" kata Kyo tiba-tiba

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak lihat, dia belum cukup umur dan sepertinya ia mabuk. Lihat wajahnya

"E? astaga.. kau benar. Sudah kubilang kan kalau mengajak ngobrol seseorang yang bermasalah itu harus disuguhkan sake, agar dia bisa bicara sepuasnya saat mabuk.

.. Dan sepertinya saat itu juga aku meracau tak jelas saat kesadaranku mulai menurun…

Hari berganti hari dan akupun memberikan sesuatu untuk Hotaru, memang sih bukan barang mahal.. tapi ya.. hanya ingin kasih saja, sebagai tanda aku menyayanginya. Mungkin. Aku memberitahunya kalau memakai yukata itu saat datang ke pentas tari airku. Saat itu pula bibirku keliru atau entah bagaimana sebuah kata terlontar dari mulutku

".. aku menyukaimu, Kei.."

"…"

"A? gomen.. aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Kau menyukaiku ditambah aku tidak menyukaimu hasilnya pasti negatif, aku tidak menyukaimu. Itu rumus penjumlahan yang mudah sekali"

Setelah aku melewati momen itu ia langsung kembali ke lantai atas. Kenapa tidak tersampaikan? Keikoku sejak dulu memang begitu ya padahal aku tidak bercanda. Aku tahu dia memang polos, tapi kalau begini terus aku merasa sedang dalam bahaya.

.

.

Saat di sekolah, aku melihat ia sedang bersama Yu an.. ia blushing, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa.. aku pura-pura saja mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat. Ku bawa ia ke ruang olahraga.

"Kei, apa yang tadi sedang kau bicarakan dengan Yu an?" tanyaku dengan nada yang sangat sangat biasa

"Dari pada membicarakan hal itu .. latihannya sudah selesai kan, perlihatkan tarianmu, Shin" jawabnya

"hal itu?"

Hal apalagi yang harus di sembunyikan? Aku akui yang hanya kuinginkan dan aku miliki hanya kau tapi kenapa sepertinya aku hanya terkesan sebagai pajangan, bukan dianggap keluarga, kakak, teman, atau siapalah.. apa aku ini hanya parasit? Atau pelangi yang kehadirannya sangat sebentar lalu menghilang? Atau lebih buruk! Seperti sampah yang tak pernah dijamah kehadirannya. Mengertilah.. aku bukan orang yang mudah untuk berkata mengucap berbagai kata afeksi atau cinta dan semacamnya.. tapi kenapa?!

Tanpa sadar aku menghilangkan jarak diantara kami dan tanpa sadar aku.. menciumnya. Belum! Aku bahkan tidak menyentuh wajahnya sama sekali. Ia mendorongku dengan keras. Akupun terbentur loker di ruang olahraga. Di dalam hati aku hanya bertanya, kenapa.. rasanya menyesakkan. Akupun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar sambil berkata "Aku tidak akan menari di depanmu lagi" setelah itu aku lari keluar dan mungkin mencari tempat yang bisa membuatku sedikit tenang.

Sambil berlari aku selalu berfikir..jika ia memang membenciku lari, mati atau apapun akan kulakukan. Bagaimanapun aku memang tidak bisa bersamanya. Karena itu, apapun yang kulakukan biarkan saja, bagaimanapun tak apa hingga akhirnya aku dihadang oleh kakak kakak senior di sekolahku. Mereka termasuk anak berandal. Hal yang kulakukan adalah memberi perlawanan sekuat yang kubisa sambil meluapkan amarahku tapi lama-lama tenagaku habis hingga akhirnya aku dipukuli habis-habisan oleh teman-temannya. Sebelum kesadaranku habis, aku melihat sekelebat rambut pirang memukuli segerombol anak yang baru saja memukuliku. Saat itulah kesadaranku hilang. Semuanya hitam. Gelap.

.

.

Saat aku tersadar, tercium bau rumah sakit. Sangat menyengat. Aku mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang mulai masuk memenuhi penglihatanku. Disamping ranjangku terdapat si pirang sedang tertidur. Saat aku mencoba menggerakan sebelah tanganku, ternyata tanganku sedang terluka. Patah tulang lebih tepatnya. Aku tak sadar meringis kesakitan dan itu membuatnya terbangun.

"Shin.. syukurlah kau sudah siuman" katanya.

"Kei.. Keikoku.. gomen, kau jadi terbangun"

"Tidak apa, lebih baik aku terbangun setelah melihatmu siuman. Kau tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari penuh."

"Apa?!"

"Shin.. apa aku sudah terlambat? Aku belum terlambat kan?"

"A.. apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sadar, aku hampir saja kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Yang tidak kusadari sebelumnya" ia mendekatkan diri ke arahku dan tiba-tiba saja ia merebut start cium. Ia mencium bibirku.. pada awalnya sangat sangat pahit dan entah kenapa seketika rasa itu berubah menjadi sangat manis. Akupun tak sadar air mataku mengalir dari kedua mataku. Mungkin ini yang namanya terbalaskan. Hati itu aneh ya? Perasaannya bisa berubah kapan saja dan sering tidak menyadari sesuatu yang jaraknya sangat-sangat dekat dengan kita. Sungguh aku sangat bersyukur hingga hati ini rasanya berdebar- debar ingin berdetak lebih cepat…

".. Bitter.. b.. but sweet in the end.." bisikku sambil kembali mengistirahatkan seluruh badanku yang rasanya remuk agar kembali pulih.

"Oyasumi.." kata terakhir sebelum aku masuk ke dunia mimpi yang lebih indah dari hari ini

.

.

OWARI.

A/N : hahahaaa gimana readers? Hope you all like it.. thaks for reading *ojigi


	6. Saat Shinrei ada

Warning : Content shonen-ai, incest, mungkin OOC/ memang OOC, Typo(s), AU,AT, etc.

Chara/Pair : Hotaru, Shinrei

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

Disclaimer : Kamijyo akimine

Saat Shinrei ada © hagane runa

.

.

Di siang hari yang terik, Hotaru sedang asyik menonton tv. Ia sedang menyaksikan acara misteri orang yang kembali, padahal diketahui sudah meninggal. Ia menonton sangat serius tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia terlonjak kaget saat ada yang memanggilnya.

"Hotaru.. tolong ambilkan garam di lemari atas.." Anna memanggilnya

"E? baik.." Hotaru berjalan kearah dapur dan segera mengambil botol garam dari tempat yang cukup tinggi itu. Setelahnya, ia memberikan botol itu sambil bertanya,

"Besok .. kalian jadi pergi sekeluarga?" Tanya Hotaru

"Iya.. ayah sudah bilang begitu. Mau bagaimana lagi. Tenang saja nanti aku tinggalkan uang kok.." Anna berjalan menuju tempat dimana terdapat foto Shinrei. Letaknya tak jauh dari meja makan.

"Shinrei, besok aku, Yu an dan seluruh keluargaku harus pergi. Tolong jaga Hotaru ya.." seakan meminta permohonan. Tunggu.. yang dimintai tolong sebenarnya memang sudah tiada semenjak hari itu..

.

.

"Shinrei.. oi bakaniki.. hei bangun, bodoh" kata Hotaru sambil berjalan menuju futon yang terdapat Shinrei di dalamnya. Saat dibuka selimutnya, Hotaru jelas melihat tubuh yang sudah kaku sambil menunjukan senyuman ringan. Tubuhnya sudah mendingin. Saat Hotaru meletakkan jari telunjuk dibawah hidung Shinrei, sudah tidak ada lagi hembusan karbondioksida yang keluar dari sana. Kaget. Itu sudah pasti.. tanpa sadar ia menitikan air mata dan memeluk jasad itu dengan erat. Sedih, saangat sedih. Padahal semalam ia baru saja menghabiskan waktunya ke festival musim panas untuk melihat kembang api. Terlalu cepat semua ini terjadi. Hotaru yang cuek dan tidak pernah peduli sekarang menangis tersedu-sedu. Entah bagaimana air matanya mengalir sederas itu..

.

.

.

"Anna, kau berdoa lama sekali di situ.. masakannya.." Hotaru memanggil Anna yang sedari tadi masih duduk di sana

"AAAA?! Astaga aku hampir saja lupa, thanks for it.."

"Mmm.."

.

.

Keesokannya, saat Hotaru terbangun..

 _Cess.. klang .. klong.._

"Kedengaran Anna atau Anthony sedang masak sesuatu.. apa mereka semua tidak jadi pergi ya?"

Saat berjalan ke dapur, yang ia temui adalah Shinrei. Ya. Shinrei.

"Keikoku.. sudah bangun, ya?" katanya

'Shinrei..'

"Sarapan sudah siap…" jelasnya sambil tersenyum

"Kok.. Shinrei sudah me.."

"Ng? kenapa?"

Hotaru mengangguk dan langusung berjalan cepat menuju foto Shinri yang berada di atas meja. Ia langsung menutup dan menidurkan bingkai itu.

"Hari ini Keikoku mau kemana? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

'Shinrei benar ada di sini..'

"Hari ini senggang kan?" Shinrei mengacak rambut Hotaru. Hotaru hanya diam

"Kau kenapa, Kei?" Tanya Shinrei bingung

Sebenarnya Hotaru menangis segera saja ia menjawab

"Ada keringat yang masuk ke mataku.."

'Terima kasih tuhan.. tolong jangan bawa ia pergi lagi…

.

.

"Sudahlah.. jangan lari lagi.. hoshh.. hosh.. aku lelah ah" kata Hotaru

"A.. hahaha masa sudah lelah. Lihat, kita sudah sampai hutan mibu.. ahh indahnya" Balas Shinrei

Saat mereka sedang duduk berdua, mereka mulai berbincang..

"Kei, kau tidak membuat keluarga Yu an kerepotan kan? Aku sudah menyusahkan mereka.. aku jadi tidak enak.."

'Tuhan.. jangan bawa ia pergi..'

" Hei, lihat.. aku menemukan batu berbentuk tetesan air.. kau mau? Ini untukmu"

"Kau curang.. aku juga mau cari yang unik ah.." balas Hotaru.

.

.

"Keikoku.. ayo main shogi! Kita sudah lama tidak main shogi. Yang menang.. boleh minta satu permintaan, oke?!"

"Baik!"

"Etto Shin, aku jarang main shogi 'Semenjak kau meninggalkanku aku tak pernah memainkannya lagi, katanya dalam hati' tapi aku akan main tiap hari mulai sekarang. Aku juga belum bisa main mahjong"

"Oh.."

"Shinrei sudah pulang kan?"

"Kau akan terus di sini, kan?"

"Kakak nggak akan kemana-mana lagi, kan?"

Hotaru bertanya bertubi-tubi hingga akhirnya ia menangis lagi. Lagi.

"Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.. kau sendiri yang memberitahuku seperti itu."

"Aku.. akan selalu ada di sisimu, Yu an, Anna, Fubuki dan semuanya untuk menjaga kalian.." Shinrei mengusap rambut Hotaru

"Ingatlah itu, Keikoku.. tak terasa kau sudah tumbuh dewasa ya"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya.."

"Jangan malas mengerjakan tugasmu,"

"Jangan membuat Anna marah,"

"Jangan melawan kalau Yu an menasehatimu,"

"Ja.. jangan..,"

"Jangan sampai kau melupakanku ya, Kei..,"

"Ternyata waktuku memang segini saja. Maafkan aku, ya, Kei..,"

" Terima kasih untuk hari ini.." Shinrei tersenyum di tengah tangisnya.. begitu pula Hotaru yang juga menangis. Hotaru berdiri dan menyenggol papan Shogi dan segera memeluk Shinrei yang sebagian tubuhnya sudah menghilang perlahan.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya.. aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, sampai jumpa.. Hotaru aka Keikoku.. jaa na.." seketika bayangan itu pun menghilang menjadi cahaya yang terpantul dari langit sore.

.

.

'Saat pulang ke rumah setelah upacara pemakaman, isi rumah terlihat putih.

Aku melihat Anna mencuci baju Shinrei sambil berkaca-kaca.

Aku terus diam dan merenung.

Saat lonceng rumah Yu an berbunyi, kukira Shinrei akan pulang dan berkata "Aku pulang"

Hingga kini aku tak pernah berpikir soal kematian.

Kematian berarti tak ada lagi.

Mulai sekarang, Shinrei tidak aka nada lagi di saat aku senang, sedih atau bosanku.

Tak ada lagi yang mengusap kepalaku.

Ia tak ada..'

 _Cesss.. klang.. klong.._

'Shinrei?!' segera Hotaru terbangun dari tidurku.

"Hei, mau tidur sampai kapan, Hotaru?" Tanya Anna sambil tertawa

"Anna.. Shinrei mana?"

"Bicara apa kau? Shinrei selalu ada di sisi kita. Entah bagaimana tadi aku bermimpi. Ia tersenyum tapi tampak susah. "Jangan menangis lagi" katanya. Dalam mimpi aku berpikir, ada 'saat kematian' dan 'setelah kematian'. Aku rasa, ia tidak mau kau bersedih terus. Jangan buat Shinrei cemas. Kita harus kuat. Kita memang tak bisa melihatnya. Tapi Shinrei selalu ada di sisi kita, menjaga kita" jelasnya kepada Hotaru. Air mata Hotaru mengalir lagi tanpa komando. Itulah yang reflek terjadi setelah mendengar perkataan Anna.

.

.

'Dari jauh, rasanya ada suara berkata "Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis.'

'Aku akan kuat. Lebih kuat. Lebih kuat lagi. Itu janjiku padanya.'

.

.

.

OWARI..

A/N : hello, gimana ficnya.. berhasil membuat kalian nangis? Berkaca-kaca? Terharu?ngejleb? atau bagaimana? Author sendiri sebenernya agak "baper-an" pas nulis ini.. yosha.. next or no for the drabble?


	7. Brotherpapa

Warning : Content shonen-ai, incest, mungkin OOC/ memang OOC, Typo(s), AU,AT, etc.

Chara/Pair : Hotaru, Shinrei

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

Disclaimer : Kamijyo akimine

Brotherpapa © hagane runa

.

.

.

Sudah tiga tahun aku menjadi siswa Sma, tentu saja aku akan menyatakan sedikitnya perasaan ini pada orang 'itu'

"Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri?" Tanya temanku, Bontenmaru.

"Hehhehhe.. tidak apa-apa.. bukan masalah.." jawabku singkat

"Heii awas! Ada papanya Hotaru, si Hotaru udah dijemput" teriak Akira

"Hei kau! Jangan dekat dekat dengan Keikoku, " kata Shinrei sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke Bontenmaru yang sedari tadi merangkul Hotaru

"Shinrei, ngapain kau ke sini?!" bentakku

"Ya jemput lah, ini kan juga dulunya sekolahku. Samurai gakuen."

Ya. Dia adalah ketua grup yakuza. Terdengar menyeramkan memang. Tapi tidak juga. Kenapa aku bisa menjadi anaknya? Begini ceritanya..

"Hai namamu.. Keikoku, kan? Perkenalkan namaku Shinrei. Kita sama-sama baru saja kehilangan orang tua, bukan? Aku tahu kau itu adikku, walau kita hanya setengah darah. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memanggilku papa" ia tersenyum dengan manis. Ia terlihat dewasa. Padahal aku yakin dia hanya berbeda satu tahun denganku.. ya.. aku ingin sekali punya papa yang memiliki senyuman secerah matahari.

"Iya, papa"

Ia selalu menjagaku. Tetapi suatu hari sepertinya entah kenapa ia makin protektif. Aku sih, diam saja. Tidak masalah buatku.

Gadis-gadis di sekolahku terpesona setiap ia datang ke sekolah. Dulunya ia memang popular sih. Ia juga menjadi ketua osis tetapi kenapa sekarang bisa jadi ketua kelompok yakuza? Haaa.. aku tidak mengerti. Saat para gadis itu berteriak kesenangan, hatiku sakit.

"Mulai sekarang akulah yang akan menggantikan ayah dan ibumu untuk menjagamu, Kei.." katanya. Sejak saat itu Shinrei menjadi papaku, sejak saat itu juga dia menjadi cinta pertamaku. Sejak itu aku bertekad kalau aku sudah cukup dewasa, aku akan mengatakannya. Kembali lagi ke topik, ia habis menodongkan pistol ke Bontenmaru, itu yang membuatku marah. Langsung saja aku pulang.

.

.

Sampai Di rumah, seperti biasa. Kami disambut para pelayan. Langsung saja aku segera berlari ke dalam rumah mencari Akari. Pasti ia bisa membantu. Aku bercerita padanya tentang semuanya. Dan akhirnya ia membantuku.

"Mungkin penampilan bisa membuat ia tertarik padamu, Hotaru.." kata Akari

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Sini, kupilihkan pakaian yang bagus untukmu." Ia langsung membuka lemariku dan mencocokkan semua pakaian yang menurutnya bagus.

Saat aku selesai berhias diri, kulihat penampilanku sangat keren dengan baju tanpa lengan berwarna hitam memperlihatkan otot-otot lenganku. Dan tak lupa mengikat kemeja lengan panjangku di pinggang. Ahh tampan sekali aku ini, itu sih menurutku. Aku kaget ketika Shinrei membuka paksa pintu ruangan dimana aku dan Akari berada. Ia mematung seketika saat melihat ehem.. penampilanku. Kulihat dipipinya bersemu merah. Ia langsung menghampiriku dan berkata.

"Kenapa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?" wajah kaget dan bingungnya menjadi Satu

"Karena aku ingin" Akari permisi untuk keluar dari ruangan.

"Shin.. sadarlah.." aku membuka kaus tanpa lenganku dan menarik membimbing tangan Shinrei agar menuju dadaku yang sudah bidang.

"Aku ini sudah dewasa. Lihatlah sendiri. Dadaku bidang, lenganku berotot, wajah dan suarakupun berbeda, harusnya kau sadar!"

"A.. aa.. jadi.. sudah ada orang yang kau sukai ya? Kalau begitu, ajak saja kemari. Aku janji tidak akan menodongkan pistol kepadanya"

"Bodoh. Aku tidak akan mengajak siapapun ke sini. Aku malu menjadi bagian dari yakuza"

Langsung saja aku berlari meninggalkan kamar itu. Tiba-tiba ada yang membekapku dari belakang. Entah kenapa aku jadi sangat mengantuk. Hilang semua kesadaranku.

"Halo.. Shinrei di sini?"

"Kalau kau ingin Hotaru selamat, cepat datang ke pelabuhan. Jangan bawa orang. Mengerti!"

"He… hei?! Siapa kau?!" panggilan terputus. Shinreipun langsung berlari menuju pelabuhan tanpa membawa senjata apapun. Apapun.

.

.

 _Brakkk.._

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Shinrei-sama"

"Kau! Ternyata kau! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, hah! Jabatan?!"

"Hmm.. HMM HAHHAHHAHHA fufufu, kenapa kau berfikir begitu?"

"Hentikan, jangan tembak dia. Tembak saja aku. Bagiku.. Keikoku lebih penting daripada hidupku sendiri."

Akari yang berkhianat langsung mengangkat pistolnya. Untung aku segera sadar dan menendang tangannya agar tembakannya meleset. Untungnya hanya tanganku yang terikat jadi aku bisa melindunginya.

"Sial kau, Hotaru! Kutembak kau!"

 _Jderr_

 _Crashhh…._

Shinrei segera berlari kearah Hotaru dan seketika Shinrei tertembak dibagian perutnya

"Aarghh.. unghh… kurang.. ajar kau" Shinrei terjatuh dan memegangi perutnya yang sudah berlumuran darah. Aku tidak terima. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya simpul yang menjerat tanganku terbuka. Aku langsung menghajar Akari hingga tak berdaya dan langsung menghampiri Shinrei.

"Keikoku.. ungghh.. maaf.. maafkan aku" kata Shinrei

"Sstt.. sudah.. jangan bicara dulu, lukamu.." langsung saja ku gendong dia dengan gaya ala bridal, ia dan menuju rumah sakit. Darahnya banyak sekali berceceran. Aku segera membawanya ke UGD dan ia segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama.

.

.

Saat ia membuka matanya ada perasaan lega yang menjalar di dadaku. Syukurlah.

"Kei.." kulihat bibirnya pucat, sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Kugenggam tangannya dan menjawabnya

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana dengan Akari?"

"Dia sedang dikejar polisi. Shinrei, sejujurnya aku menyukaimu.. maaf aku baru bilang sekarang"

Kulihat tangannya menggapai wajahku dan berusaha memelukku. Kupeluk ia seperti benda yang sangat berhati hati saat menyentuhnya.

"Daisuki mo.." kata yang keluar dari bibirnya membuat seluruh tubuhku memanas kesenangan. Bahagiaku.. kebahagiaan yang ternilai harganya. Karena hanya ini yang kuinginkan selama ini

.

.

.

OWARI…

A/N : MOSHI MOSHI YOOOO … haahh… selesai lagi satu drabble.. fyuhh. Hope you like it readers..


	8. Gute nacht

Warning : Content shonen-ai, incest, mungkin OOC/ memang OOC, Typo(s), AU,AT, etc.

Chara/Pair : Hotaru, Shinrei

SAMURAI DEEPER KYO

Disclaimer : Kamijyo akimine

Gute nacht © hagane runa

.

.

.

Malam selalu panjang dengan semua kisah yang berakhir dari buku dongeng yang dibacakan oleh setiap para orang tua untuk anaknya..

Begitupula Shinrei dan Hotaru, sepasang saudara ini juga..

Mereka dulunya hanyalah anak-anak yang tak saling menyapa.

Sekarang mereka bukan seperti itu lagi.

Mereka sudah menjadi satu. Lebih tepatnya berdampingan.

Karena air dan api tak bisa menyatu.

Malam. Malam. Malam..

Selalu datang setelah pagi menghilang.

Dan selalu menghilang saat mentari pagi muncul.

Indahnya malam ini..

Untuk sepasang saudara..

Berkelana ke dunia mimpi..

.

.

.

END

A/N : no comment ahh.. saya gak banyak cerewet di sini wkwkwkw.. yoshaaa… sampai jumpa lagi…


End file.
